1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interpolation method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interpolation method, a computer readable medium using the interpolation method, a device for performing the interpolation method, a display device incorporating the device for performing the interpolation method, a driving apparatus for the display device and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, such as a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, etc., have been recently developed. In comparing PDP devices to LCD devices, it is generally accepted that the viewing angle, the response speed and the image display quality of a moving picture of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) device has been improved so that the TFT-LCD device has better characteristics than the PDP device in a television receiver set.
In order to further improve the response speed of liquid crystals, a method of using high speed liquid crystals, a method of altering a structure of a TFT cell and an over-driving method have been developed in the TFT-LCD device. In particular, the over-driving method includes a dynamic capacitance compensation (DCC) method.
In the DCC method, a frame gray-scale data of a previous frame undergo overshooting or undershooting after comparing the gray-scale data of the previous frame and gray-scale data of the present frame, thereby improving the response speed of the liquid crystals.
The liquid crystals have various physical characteristics so that an amount of the over-driving of the gray-scales is difficult to determine using a linear equation. In order to determine the amount of the over-driving of the g ray-scales using the linear equation, the over-driving circuit has a look up table (LUT) storing the amount of the over-driving. In general, the amount of the over-driving stored in the LUT is determined based on a vertical frequency of sixty hertz at room temperature.
However, when the temperature of the liquid crystals and the vertical frequency is varied, an objective value of the response speed of the liquid crystals is also changed so that the objective value is different from the amount of the over-driving stored in the LUT.
The amount of the over-driving is substantially in inverse proportion to the temperature and the vertical frequency. That is, when the temperature is increased, the amount of the over-driving is decreased so as to compensate for the response speed. To the contrary, when the temperature is decreased, the amount of the over-driving is decreased. In addition, when the vertical frequency is decreased, the amount of the over-driving is increased so as to compensate for the response speed.
In order to render the response speed of the liquid crystals uniform, the temperature is sensed by an external temperature sensor or an internal temperature sensor, and a timing control part selects a LUT optimized to the temperature.
However, when LUTs optimized in accordance with temperature are stored in an inner memory of the timing control part, the size of the associated chip is increased, and heat generated from the timing control part and capacity of the external memory are increased.